en el submundo hutt un problema
by jer35mx
Summary: una fantasía aventura de alguien de poca monta se transforma ..., posibles spoilers
1. Chapter 1

en un bar de poca monta, cercano a el speedodromo de los hutts, un fett sufre las consecuencias de el garrafal error de permitir que la pareja de conductoras de el evento de la celebración de el eclipse de lunas se escapara a curaszant después de alterar los resultados biológicos de un piloto varón adulto humano; las humanas que estaban ahora bajo búsqueda de recompensa hutt aparecieron en una holo imagen de vigilancia, era para los hutt y la mayoría una lastima, se oía "mmm, tienes los reflejos de el legendario sebulba, si te mido los midiclorias seguro rebasas los de un sith".

durante una de las guardias en el calabozo y los túneles, el fett caído en desgracia voltea y se fija bien y si, oye el susurrante aleteo de, por la zona y la ley que hay, los hutt, debería de ser un o una toydariana, precavidamente se arrima y se pega a la pared, entonces oye "pareces esclavo humano, no descendiente de bobba fett, ¿qué haces que no saludas?",el fett sale al medio del túnel y dice "¿qué pasa raidmos?, tu sabes la historia", el toydariano se detiene flotando en aleteo, después se cuelga de una saliente, el fett sonríe amargamente mientras oye "sipo, ahora deja prendo el aparato" y aparece en el túnel la holoimagen de un circuito, el fett se acerca "un circuito, muy ostentoso", el toydariano contesta "sipo, un planeta hutt, mas o menos cerca de curaszant, con la nueva economía," el toydariano se rasca la nariz proboscide y dice "tus amigas se contrataron ahí".

en un como cúbículo de imitación de roca el toydariano raidmos duerme colgado en un hueco obscuro, en la lejanía de la habitación tres sombras se mueven en sigilo alejándose de la puerta y tocando con sus manos y extremidades posteriores de la cabeza lekku las paredes buscando donde usualmente esta el lugar donde descansan y duermen los de la raza toydariana y uno de ellos siente un vacío y hace un ruido de tronido de dedos; mientras los otros dos se mueven a el sitio el twi'lek agarra a el toydariano de una extremidad, este despierta y aletea gritando maldiciones provocando polvo que obliga al twi'lek a taparse los ojos con una mano y el toydariano trata de alejarse volando pero sujeto como estaba solo extiende los brazos, ahí, en ese momento recibe un golpe de otro de los invasores de su hogar que le empuja de lado y el tercer invasor le toma un ala tirándolo al piso, los tres twi'leks lo toman y golpean; en otro lugar, en un cuarto dormitorio de muebles de tierra presionada o adobe, un humano esta recostado en una pared bebiendo y viendo una holografía de dos mujeres humanas que vuelan un speedo con el en un asiento cruzando las dunas.


	2. Chapter 2

aquil'la observa desde el sillar al lado de el balcón-puerta el tranquilo pero denso y serio twi'lek que flotaba hablando a un aparato en un vehículo cama, según ella que era descendiente de emigrados de naboo, un practico mueble de descanso flotante motorizado, que usaba en descanso laboral para disfrutar de su simulación arquitectonico y ornamental de un ambiente de una laguna o arroyo no muy parecidos al de su planeta de origen pero que por sus platicas de visitas anteriores, pagadas o no, ella sabía ahora que era muy confortable para su especie, y voltea hacia h'echiz que miraba en un espejo el camino de andantes el paso de los espectadores decenas de metros por debajo de ellos, una facilidad bastante inpráctica y fatua de la estructura anexa de el circuito speedodromo en el que trabajaban desde un tiempo atrás y que era solo uno de los diez pétalos que eran sus palcos sobre su cabecera norte, y dice "¿ya le estarán pasando la lista de personajes a mencionar durante el evento?", h'echiz cambia de ángulo su espejo y disimuladamente observa durante unos segundos si hay naves o vehículos aéreos que se acerquen a el circuito speedodromo y después sin mirarle contesta "no, aún flotan algunos en escucha y espera de instrucciones para descenso", aquil'la respira hondo intranquila, pensando como varias veces que ahí no era el territorio hutt y que detalles marcaban su propia continuidad, *esto era tan solo complemento*

aquil'la es transportada en un vehículo aereo después de el evento y como una de sus distracciones esta discutiendo con un enviado agregado hace poco en curaszant que le había solicitado acerca de una circunstancia de la carrera "y era obvio, si la presión de los energizoides te falla tiendes a elevarte", el enviado simplemente silba y hace ademanes de como fue la maniobra, aquil'la piensa "si, si, en picado, no había nada que hacer después de eso", y recuerda a su guardía asignado en territorio de los hutt, y como en aquellos tiempos relaciona los relatos de la batalla de los gungan con los droides y le dice en voz alta a el enviado "y no se había visto mayor tecnología tan igual y tan distinto, para dos tipos de seres tan igual y tan distinto y el resultado se decidió por una circunstancia fortuita que no dependía de ellos", el enviado se le quedo viendo alelado, aquil'la se inclina sonrojándose y piensa para si misma *si, el calabocero era igual*, se voltea rapidámente, porque pensó *y tan distinto*, ve hacia el piloto y se obliga a pensar *¿qué me pasa?, ¿no era tan distinto y sin embargo igual?, ¿porqué recordar a ese mandaloriano?*.


	3. Chapter 3

en el sitio y en la posición en que estaba viendo las holograbaciones y martirizándose de recuerdos que en la situación actual no era posible revivir el mandaloriano es despertado por un llamado, se semilevanta y ve el aparato, trata de ajustar los ojos, como ser humano despertar de sueño profundo conllevaba sentir una pesadez y ardor en los ojos y las cuencas de estos, mientras trataba de ajustarse capta "a la presencia de selcel el hutt y de inmediato", el mandaloriano se esfuerza en destrabar los un poco engarrotados músculos y se termina de levantar y sale sin levantar nada, observa en el crepúsculo a toydarianos, dugs y humanos pasar en silencio, algún toydariano saludando y en un caso un dug recriminándole, él comienza a pensar * ¿y los twi'leks?, bueno, las twi'leks ...* y en ese momento ve a las twi'leks encadenadas poniendoles o checando ubicadores registradores.

selcel le clavo los ojos al guardia de calabozos retrocediendo la cabeza y hablo en el idioma hutt, un droide tradujo "¿eres tu amigo de raidmos el mecanico de naves con capacidad espacial", el fett contesta "si, le conocía", el hutt escucho la traducción de su respuesta y hablo en su idioma, el fett espero a que el droide hiciera la traducción "¿cómo, alguien degradado en su estirpe, conoce o es amigo de nuestro especialista en mantener nuestras naves de transporte espacial?", el fett, como muchos de la república, de el imperio, de los hutt, o del primer orden sabían de su estirpe, genética o clase, mantuvo la compostura quizás con un deje de cansancio y dijo "su excelencia me asigno por un tiempo un trabajo, cuidar a las narradoras de las carreras de speedo, durante los escarceos con los twi´leks por los humanos y los mandalorianos", el fett agacho la cabeza recordando "cubro el requisito de ser descendiente mandaloriano", y espero el fett a que al escuchar la traducción selcel el hutt ordenara sibilando algo y ¿esperaba eso?, quizás si, porque lo rodearon y lo encadenaron y lo llevaron a un calabozo.

selcel quizás apretó un poco los labios mientras daba una vuelta alrededor del fett, al estar mirándolo de nuevo de frente hablo, el droide tradujo "humanos, hay dos mujeres que se mueven peor ahora, si, si, investigamos, aquil'la y h'echiz se arrastran y reptan con twi'leks, ¿habrá sido todo una confusión?, ¿tuviste un descanso medico?", el fett simplemente dijo "los hutts son sabios y sus fuentes confiables, ya estaba de vuelta en el trabajo", el droide tradujo, el hutt hablo de nuevo, el droide tradujo "veremos si eres digno descendiente de jango y boba, irás a investigar a esas dos humanas", el fett mandaloriano empalideceo, quizás hasta algunos otros aparte de selcel hayan notado un cambio en su sudor, en su respirar, raidmos y aquil'la lo hubieran interpretado como su limitante, una sofocación, quizás un ataque de panico.


	4. Chapter 4

la modelo de tez blanca, bajita y pelo rubio hacia fila en una de esas empresas transespaciales, no en un asiento o silla sino estando de pie y la mitad del tiempo observando pasar a otras candidatas y casi todo el tiempo posible escuchando las voces de las candidatas recitando líneas de aventuras o viajes de comercio de algún tipo, la modelo escucha "la siguiente" y abre la puerta y entra a un cuarto amplio donde hay varias cámaras y un lugar marcado con luces formando una alta caja, desde un escritorio con equipo electrónico oye "la situación es que representas una empresa de mineralogía de viajes largos con mensajes de varios datos y de y para mineros y técnicos y controladores de trafico y capitanes de otras naves, improvise y diseñe un carácter con esa información, lea y actué, tiene 5 minutos antes de empezar", la modelo piensa y recuerda a las ayudantes y aeromozas de las naves y piensa en recuerdos de algún trabajo que tuvo en un restaurante carretero hacia un lustro y recuerda las competidoras a el trabajo y decide leer con desfachatez y algo de sorpresa, ve a la pantalla de el escritorio y lee *debe de voltear 90 grados a la izquierda y seguir*, y habla como bostezando "oiga, es mejor que entienda, debe de voltear 90 grados a la izquierda y " mueve las manos como si fuera señalando un menú y continúa "seguir"; un par de empleados observa y escucha a una holopresentación de una mujer presentando 10 mensajes y marca un nombre; una psicóloga y una administradora observan y escuchan a una holopresentación y hacen anotaciones; una modelo ve su presentación flotando en una imagen tridimensional de 50 centímetros y se oye, recuerda, o trata de recordar su forma de pensar.

en una capsula criogénica, entre muchas otras, descansa o viaja una mujer de piel arrugada, en estos tiempos de guerra algo casi inusitado en los planetas exteriores, sería su edad de unos 90 años, una edad casi inusitada para viajes de tantas aperturas de olas gravitacionales u agujeros de gusano de conexión, pero en la bitácora de la pequeña flota esta que en cada cambio de curso espacial la inteligencia artificial de una nave escolta despierte a su tripulación y se cerciore en comunicaciones y chequeos de visita de nave a nave del status de esa pasajera en particular y que chequee el rumbo de las naves y las posibles transmisiones de la unsc; la inteligencia artificial de la nave empieza el proceso de despertar de algunos tripulantes que escuchan las instrucciones en las ahora capsulas de recuperación metabólica; la nave de la mujer entra en una trayectoria de aproximación a un cintillo de iluminación sobre fondo obscuro que se pierde en las tinieblas del espacio en ambos limites de la percepción visual de la nave, un halo, y en las oficinas de el halo aparecen imágenes y datos metabólicos de la mujer siendo presentadas por una joven parecida a ella.


	5. Chapter 5

rey observa a los lados volteando la cabeza, a pesar de estar parada en la arena no movió los pies, después de revisar los alrededores volteo hacia arriba y se ajusto el báculo en su espalda y después la bolsa en su costado mientras observaba a tres toydarianos que volaban entre los armazones preparando sus seguros y se sintió y pensó igual que aquel primer día, que las especies aladas la sacarían de la chatarrarería y el salvataje, pero espero y en un momento dado escucho "sy" y rey jalo las cuerdas y su cuerpo sintió el jalón hacia arriba y como desde la tercera vez encogió su pierna izquierda y endureció los músculos y fue tensando su cuerpo de un lado y de otro, de una pierna y de la otra y miraba mientras ascendía y distinguió algo y concentro su cuerpo en jalar las cuerdas hacia las armazones y la cuerda se amoldo y rey atrapo con las piernas y los brazos una saliente plástica y pensó al sentir *otro moretón*, después de revisar los alrededores y la situación escalo de lado.

rey se seco el sudor y observo de nuevo a los dugs que debatían animadamente acerca de un aparato que sostenían y se quitaban mientras estaban sentados en un hueco y rey volteo casi por reflejo buscando los sitios desde donde los toydarianos observaban y percibió a uno que al mirarla mirarle se descolgó y voló hacia ella que se tensaba a mantenerse quieta, y estaba preparada cuando el aire le pego, el toydariano le dejo un envase de agua y le dio una bolsa con comida y aleteo alejándose y ella volvió a respirar normal, pensó en la mascara de el humano y abrió la bolsa, olisqueo y empezó a comer.

rey volvió en su vehículo volador y recibió su "tres cuartos de pago".


	6. Chapter 6

banthas, humanos, corolianos y otros seres espectantes estan en lo que podría ser definido en jakku como interacciones rituales sociales en uno de los caminos con dunas; en una de esas dunas unkar plutt se mueve en un sillón plantado en la arena entre otros dos corolianos y dos humanos de la gwavian gang observan mientras discuten entre ellos al humano de la mascara de ayuda respiratoria que discutía a su vez con un dug que parecía equilibrarse sobre un brazo y mano mientras con una extremidad inferior señalaba hacia una saliente rocosa donde unos banthas observaban con sus armas y de repente paso rápido un coroliano, bien distinguible en un vehículo flotante de color marrón, dando la vuelta y recuperando fácilmente la linea recta de esa sección de camino, el dug palmea al humano que prestaba atención a los alegres y excitados corolianos y volteo a ver como aparecía el piloto dug y seguía un poco mas abierto el recorrido del coroliano, los otros humanos comíerón riendo.

cerca de la nave de los toydarianos, rey esta sentada bajo una sombra y mantiene consciencia de el agua con la mirada periférica junto con la consciencia de los toydarianos que observan en una mesa-aparato varias imágenes hológraficas, en una de ellas el humano de la mascara de la ayuda respiratoria junto con otros humanos y corolianos, rey había reconocido el sillón de la nave y creyó reconocer al coroliano cuando los toydarianos pusieron esa imagen como única y observaba también los cambios incluso los sonoros que usaban para usar el aparato, otra escena que ponían como única era la de la nave de el dug y los efectos físicos de su conducción y sus maniobras.

rey continúa observando, ya que a pesar de que la carrera había concluido los toydarianos seguían vigilando el vehículo de su grupo en su regreso y capto enojo e increpaciones sonoras cuando el humano activo una holosecuencia, de una mujer, después apareció otra, sonrientes, muy bellas, muy limpias, rey solo miraba subrepticiamente a los toydarianos.


	7. Chapter 7

levantando guijarros y algo de polvo de el planeta jakku el humano de la mascara respiratoria se aproxima a la nave hutt, los duggs le señalan el grupo de toydarianos y a la humana rey que ya les observan fisicamente, dos de los toydarianos alzan el vuelo pero el hombre de la mascara respiratoria se sorprende al observar que se meten a la nave; el grupo que participo o estuvo en la carrera que gano el coroliano llega a la nave y los toydarianos se acercan a el vehículo competidor y felicitan al dug mientras uno revisa directamente el vehículo, de el otro vehículo descienden el dug y el humano, el dug se acerca a el vehículo con el que compitieron y empieza a intercambiar charla con todo el grupo que alli se había reunido, mientras tanto rey se acerca a el humano y le dice "los estuve observando con los alados desde varios puntos de observación," se voltea a ver a los toydarianos, dice "todos desde arriba, creo que los observadores, incluyendo a los coralianos no se dieron cuenta," rey voltea a ver la nave, dice "los toydarianos que entraron a la nave están revisando las maquinas que transmitieron," rey le señala un objeto que se acerca a la nave, dice "ese era el que los seguía", rey hace una mueca, continúa "voy a ver si los dos alados de la nave me permiten ayudar a revisar esos equipos", el humano la observa alejarse

a'quilla camina por su residencia semidesnuda con una semitransparencia de tirantes preparándose para su reunión previa a su presentación con los corredores y sus speedo equipos cuando recibe una comunicación de un ayudante humano de el enviado al senado de curaszant que dice "señorita a'quila, mi señor", ahí se detiene y a'quila le observa en la holoescena y dice "solo volteese", y gira la mano con el dedo indice y el humano se voltea y continúa, entonces a'quila observa una de esas carreras de los hutts y sonríe y observa y escucha "ahí cambiaron" y de el piloto dug y su vehículo la escena que ven pasa a tres humanos, uno con una máscara o tapabocas obscuro y corolianos, piensa *si, una de esas carreras y * se detiene sorprendida , de repente continúa tapándose la boca *¡es ...¡*, a'quila escucha y dice una y otra vez "no voltees", hasta que escucha " ... gang en el planeta jakku ...", así que a'quila dice "me hablan, con su venia" y corta la comunicación.

el humano de la máscara respiratoria esta usando el equipo de escalar o explorar que los toydarianos prepararon para una sección de la nave con la vigilancia y compañía de un dug y sigue pasmándolos o sorprendiéndolos con sus problemas fisicos cuando se le avisa que sucede algo en la nave; el humano de la mascara respiratoria se sostiene apenas de la nave, en la aguada, bajo la estrella y un gran calor de jakku a'quilla, h'echiz y rey asoman sus cabezas y hombros de el agua, las tres estan con el otro dug.


	8. Chapter 8

a'quilla quería dormir pues en su día sería media noche pero había pedido, a diferencia de h'echiz que le había dicho "digamos que vengo de invitada, así que voy a dormir" a pesar del aviso de que se estaban acercando a el sistema planetario del planeta jakku y que se puso a dormir a su lado frente a una pantalla, ahora presentando prematuramente el exterior de la nave, avisarle de cuando salieran del hiperespacio, preparaba su mente para calor, frio, lluvia, cualquier condición del punto planetario cuyas coordenadas había conseguido de el enviado a curaszant cuando empieza a ver crecer un planeta que ella supone es jakku y este crece rápidamenté en la pantalla, de pronto recibe aviso de que van a empezar el vuelo atmosférico; cuando a'quilla puede observar la superficie desde dentro de la atmósfera planetaria, h'echiz dice "no me sentiré extraña pero le hablas tu", después observan restos de naves espaciales, aún antes que poblaciones o construcciones, que diferencian fácilmente de naves estacionadas o camufladas por experiencia laboral y después h'echiz dice "mmm, alguien tiene una represa, mira, toydarianos", se fija bien, "y un humano, y un dug", voltea a ver a a'quilla , concluye "si, parece que no reportaremos que o es una operación hutt o que el tipejo es tan, ya sabes, como nosotras".

h'echiz y a'quilla se sorprenden muchisimo cuando en una vuelta de aterrizaje ven por la pantalla, aún mas grande , la nave con *¿una piscina con lateral terminado rugoso?*; cuando salen de la nave a'quilla al fin dice algo "h'echiz, como llegar a casa", h'echiz piensa *si, date ánimos a'quilla* pero dice "¿si, verdad?" y continuo pensando *demasiado como en aquella casa* al ver que solo la humana no estaba armada, a'quilla quizás tuvo que decir, en toydariano "hola, ¿lejos de casa?, investigamos una carrera, ¿si?", las dos tenían el suficiente contacto con otras especies, aparte de su época con los hutt , para reconocer la sorpresa en los toydarianos y el dug, h'echiz dice deteniéndose, en toydariano "¿qué pasa, algo les rozo un ala?" y se volteo a gritarle a rey "¿hablas toydariano?", se señalo y luego señalo a a'quilla "soy h'echiz y ella es a'quilla, ¿tu, siendo?", un tordariano dice "ella es rey, humana de jakku", para sorpresa de a'quilla y h'echiz aquella humana, rey, se dirigió a la alberca y les invito, luego se descalzo y metió los pies al agua, y los movió, h'echiz tomo a a'quilla y dijo "vamos a'quilla, yo duermo y tu platicas", rey volteo a ver su estrella, suspiro.

a'quilla observa a una tranquila rey y decide empezar "¿tienes mucho tiempo trabajando con este grupo?" , rey voltea a ver a a'quilla y responde "en realidad poco tiempo", rey pone un rostro de concentrada indiferencia "y en realidad es una coexistencia", voltea a ver a las dos, dice "un humano como ustedes y como yo les acompañaba, decía que venía a recobrar la salud o a un tipo de acondicionamiento físico", a'quilla esta sorprendida y a su lado h'echiz despierta y a'quilla voltea y le oye decir "bueno, al agua " mientras h'echiz se comienza a desnudar le dice a a'quilla "vamos", mientras ellas se adecuan un toydariano sobrevuela la ahora alberca y grita "ya que a'quilla y h'echiz empiezan esta actividad humana y no toydariana, nosotros nos iremos a otro lado", de pronto el dug que estaba cerca se lanza al agua aún antes de que las dos humanas terminen, h'echiz dice "hola, eso es rapidez, ¿piloto de naves?", el dug ríe, voltea y observa al grupo de toydarianos volar alejándose, voltea y le dice a rey "haz lo que ellas, es una actividad humana, refresca la piel humana, flotaras, preguntáles como", h'echiz le mira enojada.


	9. Chapter 9

el humano de la mascara respiratoria se tambalea un poco como si le fallaran las fuerzas, quizás notándolo las humanas, o el dug, que están en la alberca, pero siente una hiperventilación en su aparato respiratorio y un cambio de sabor en la mezcla de aire y hace algo que salva el momento, checa automáticamente su desplegador de datos fisiológicos y, reacciona sorprendido al levantar la vista y ver y escuchar a a'quilla "hey, soy a'quilla y aqui esta h'echiz, ¿nos reconoces?", le continúa h'echiz "si, estamos aquí con rey", el humano de la mascara se acerca y a'quilla dice sin pensar "quitate el tapa-arena" a'quilla se acerca a el borde mientras h'echiz observa interrogadora a el dug y rey torpemente se alza del agua y se sienta acomodando su cuerpo chorreante y dice "no, no, es parte de su condición física, ¿recuerdan?, recuperación física", el humano de la mascara respiratoria ve por un momento a rey, después ve a unas estupefactas a'quilla y h'echiz, consigue seguir avanzando concentrándose en *¿la silueta familiar?, seguir y hablar, seguir y hablar*; rey nota el cambio de ánimo de las otras humanas cuando dijo lo del estado fisico del hombre de la mascara y al sentirlo y verlo pasar a su lado dice abiertamente "a'quilla y h'echiz vienen investigando carreras, en este planeta, no creo ser indiscreta, ¿?", y pone un rostro de interrogación, h'echiz voltea a verla y dice "si, es cierto, pero lo curioso es que nuestros contactos nos dejaron aqui" h'echiz voltea a ver a ambos dugs y continúa "hasta me recordó a selcel, los hutts y los sistemas estelares de la periferia" y continúa viendo a todos, el hombre de la mascara volteo a ver a rey y cuando escucho a h'echiz volteo a verla, después miro al voltear a ver a rey y vio que solo estaban los dugs y ellos y pensó *¿y los toydarianos?*, al ver a rey dice "rey, ellas y yo nos conocemos de otro lugar, ellas saben mucho de carreras, mas que yo", de pronto se pone de cuclillas, rey se sorprende, *ese gesto, la gente de las dunas*, y el hombre de la mascara continúa "en un planeta parecido, me asignaron acompañarlas y cuidarlas, ellas eran importantes", h'echiz dice, agradeciendo el gesto "si, bueno, el era callado ...", a'quilla completa diciendo al fin algo "si", subiendose saliendo del liquido, "paseos en vehículos sobre la arena", pero rey se queda viendo fijo al humano *las imagenes antiguas, los soldados iguales* y a'quilla hace algo parecido a h'echiz, se acerca viendo o estudiando a rey a el hombre de la mascara y se pone a su lado, se inclina y ve donde el esta viendo.

...

los corolianos observan desde la superficie de el planeta jakku las luces que de repente iluminan un pequeño segmento del firmamento nocturno, quizás menos de 1 grado por 1 grado de ángulo visual, y continúan oyendo, porque la altitud de la batalla orbital variaba entre los límites de la atmósfera jakkuriana y el espacio, lo que serían las ondas sonoras después del efecto lumínico y empiezan a ver líneas de luz blanca que duran un segundo o dos y después otro sonido un poco mas fuerte cierto tiempo después de cada línea, y entonces una de las luces, un poco mas grandes que las estrellas visibles normalmente, aumenta de tamaño y de repente unos resplandores azules y rojos aparecen iluminando lo que los corolianos considerarían un vehículo flotador de varios asientos visto desde lejos, pero este continuaba creciendo hasta salir de su vista y de repente el sonido y después el polvo; y varias veces, en diferentes direcciones, en diferentes puntos del planeta.

los corolianos ven elevarse las naves de la república para ir a otra batalla en otra parte, *trataban de buscar supervivientes, pero si la mayoría de sus humanos eran iguales, e iguales eran iguales*; el jefe del sector recibe la notificación, sobrevivientes, de varias especies, *pero de la liga de comercio*, se lleva las manos a la cabeza.


	10. Chapter 10

rey esta en la semiobscuridad de su hogar en jakku, esta de regreso de la fiesta o reunión que tuvo con las humanas y los extranjeros, de pronto ve luz en el firmamento de jakku, toma sus binoculares y observa la silueta de la sombra de una nave que crece y se acerca, detrás de las luces de iluminación, y decide salir a el terreno obscuro como precaución, a veces parte de el pueblo de las dunas hace excursiones para conseguir cosas de las otras razas; rey se ha colocado detrás de un pequeño relieve de el terreno y espera, un poco después observa a las humanas que llegaron a el campamento de los extranjeros salir y caminar hacia la construcción, junto a las siluetas humanas rey observa unas siluetas de la raza coroliana, quizás cinco, quizás de su pagador de el recuperamiento de partes de las naves; no distinguiendo si son corolianos conocidos rey camina por la obscuridad de el terreno hasta ubicarse por detrás de la nave y se acerca a esta pasándola por detrás y alcanzando a el grupo de las humanas, rey dice en dos idiomas "hola, ¿porqué tan noche?", ve que todos se dan vuelta, oye una voz femenina que dice "¿rey?, somos a'quilla y h'echiz, quisieramos hablar un poco contigo", rey se pone frente a la luz de la nave, su silueta obscura a los ojos de todo ese grupo, de las manos de los corolianos surgen luces iluminantes; a'quilla y h'echiz observan el lado obscuro de la jakku rey en contra posición de las luces de su nave y por unos segundos, mientras las luces de los corolianos le ubican ven unos reflejos en la cara de rey, unas luces que brillan y contrastan con lo seco de su traje y cuerpo, h'echiz piensa *mmm, como disparos en la noche*y escucha el aviso de la humana de jakku y la respuesta de a'quilla y algo despertó dentro de ella, una desesperación y una molestia hacia todo el planeta y el desierto y dice "rey, en el planeta de donde venimos la tarde o mediodía de aquí era plena noche", mueve los ojos de la sombra que sería rey a los corolianos, continúa "en el planeta de donde venimos y ha sido un largo viaje," , se sorprende a si misma, "en realidad si, un largo viaje así que ahora si me voy a dormir" y tomo a uno de los corolianos y entro a la construcción; h'echiz revisa con la vista el exterior de una caseta chica y sin cubierta visible en sus varias ventanas aunque ella sabía que por climatología tipo tattooine debía tener, vio todavía desde fuera un resplandor débil y volteo a ver el terreno, *nos debió ver de lejos*, también necesario, al entrar olio algo que le atrajo y vio una roca tipo volcánica, *a que muchacha, esas piedras porosas se usan aún para después de nadar*, y vio una cama, *parecido suficiente* y se acostó aguantando el olor a sudor, se durmió de inmediato y soñó *un vehículo de las carreras y a'quilla junto al piloto que sonreía y ella se acerco a a'quilla que le decía al piloto 'me serviría para irme a otro planeta, a otro gang', el piloto le contestaba ya bajo el acoso de ella, 'sabes que es para mi eso hasta erótico', y h'echiz le dio la vuelta y se le metió entre las piernas abiertas hasta la vestimenta y el le puso su bebida, de rico olor en la boca deteniéndola* h'echiz se reacomodo en el mueble, el coroliano medio volteo.

rey observa a los corolianos y a la humana a'quilla en un descanso para sus ojos del deslumbramiento de sus aparatos de luz y vio que todos veían las figuras de la humana h'echiz y de un coroliano mientras entraban a su hogar y espero, luego a'quilla se volteo y dijo "rey, ¿dijiste que el hombre estaba en recuperación?", rey le contesto "su grupo dijo que a eso había venido a jakku", a'quilla le pregunta "¿nos acompañarías en el vehículo mientras" a'quilla medio voltea y señala a la construcción, continúa "h'echiz duerme?", rey, sin moverse de donde esta dice "puedo dormir después, ahora, por ejemplo, ¿qué pasa con lo que he dicho?", a'quilla se sienta en el suelo, dice "el hombre era guardia de los hutts, en aquellos tiempos se le asigno a acompañarnos y protegernos", rey piensa y dice en voz alta "¿su protección?, a'quilla suspira y unos momentos después dice "en el territorio de los hutts se arraigaron cientos de clones fett, el hombre es geneticamente dispuesto para el combate, por lo menos descendiente", y rey recordó de nuevo las antiguas imágenes.


	11. Chapter 11, fin

en el polvo de jakku, restos de una guerra de hace tiempo y, a cierta distancia, restos de una nave brillan bajo la estrella que amanece con su luz reflejado en lodo que desaparecerá bajo el calor de jakku.

fin.


End file.
